Hallelujah
by LoveLaughDream
Summary: Please review! Chapter 2 is up. Sorry it's so short and a cliffhanger. I'll update soon, keep posted! Enjoy! Quinn/Mr. Shue
1. Chapter 1

"_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

_Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujuah" _

"Very nice Quinn," Mr. Shuester clapped and slid into the seat next to me.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue," I smiled as I continued playing the piano.

"Jeff Buckley, interesting choice," he said and played along with me. "You're sounding nice…Your scales, they're very well balanced…"

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_From your lips she drew the Hallelujah"_

Mr. Shue smiled. "How have things been,"

"Are you talking about my pregnancy?" I asked, ashamed. I stopped playing the piano. "I—Uh…" my voice cracked.

"Wait," Mr. Shuester said. "I'll take over, you stand,"

I rose and stood by the side of the piano next to Mr. Shue. He started playing the melody.

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Baby I've seen you here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_You know, I used to live alone before, I knew you_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

"Mr. Shue," I asked, sighing.

"Hm?" he asked, engrossed in the music.

"I don't think I can do this,"

"Do what?"

"This," I said, patting my bulging stomach.

"Quinn, sit down." Mr. Shue patted the seat next to him. "You may think that this baby will be the end of your life, but it will be just the beginning. You may wish that you can go back and change things, but once you hold your baby in your arms, everything is going to be worth it."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Mr. Shue stared into my eyes.

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Well there was a time where you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do you?_

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah"_

"Mr. Shue, I'm so disappointed in myself, for letting this happen to me. When I walk down the hallway, people don't smile at me or gloat that they're in my presence. They snicker at me, point and yell 'slut.' My parents, they frown at me when I walk in a room, they shake their heads and they leave."

"Quinn, you are a beautiful girl, and are very lucky. Those people, they have nothing better to do. Remember, they once cleared the halls when they seen you approaching,"

I laughed. "Well, it's not helping that Puck and Finn obsess about Rachael. I literally have to restrain Puck when she walks by,"

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

Tears started running down my face, but I couldn't wipe them away because my fingers were glued to the keys. Mr. Shue cupped my face with one hand and wiped the tears with his other. I looked up at his handsome face, and he leaned down. His warm kiss lightened my day. Our lips curved together. It was a clean kiss. He broke away, and I had just one word...

_Hallelujah_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the library, astonished by the unfortunate series of events that had just occurred in my life.

My life was perfect befor e the pregnancy. I used to doubt myself. I thought that my life was going to be destroyed, and I doubted myself. But one, a Mr. William Shuester, helped me through my depression. Too bad it didn't last long.

After my uplifting rendevouz with Mr. Shue in the auditorium, I went into a spiralling downfall. It turns out, there was a witness. It was none other than the reigning queen of the Glee Club, Rachael Berry. As if she couldn't ruin my life any more.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany, a Cheerio, walked up to the table I was sitting at.

"Hi Britt…What are _you_ doing in the library?"

"Oh my gosh, this is the library? I thought this was the bathroom…"

"Are you lost?"

"So, listen," she sat down next to me. "I saw your major break up with Puck and I just wanted to let you know that I'm on your side. That Rachael Berry had no reason to tell Puck other than to hurt you."

"Wow Britany, that's really deep,"

"Thanks." She said. "I read something like that on a fortune cookie,"

Suddenly, Santana walked over to us.

"I got it." She grinned mischeiviously. "I say we propose a war against the Glee Club. I'm sure Ms. Sylvester would love to coordinate it."

"You guys," I interrupted. "I'm fine you two should just stay out of it. Believe you me, I will get my revenge on Rachael Berry."

The librarian hobbled over. "Wow, Cheerios in the library. I thought I'd never live to see this day!"


End file.
